Pour conduite déshonorante
by YoiteYukishiro
Summary: Cherchant une nouvelle carrière, le fantassin Cloud Strife cherche à se faire virer de la Shinra. Traduction de l'anglais.
1. Café

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire non plus car elle est entre les mains d'Icyboots et moi je ne fais que de la traduire pour vous.**

 **Comme « Game of Life » arrive tout doucement à son dernier chapitre - pour l'instant -, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'entreprendre une fic plus courte juste pour le plaisir de partager des histoires amusantes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pour conduite déshonorante**

Préparation du café

* * *

Il y avait quelques petites choses que Cloud avait pu apprendre après sept ans de service pour Shinra Inc.

L'une d'elles était que, lors de la signature du contrat le jour de l'enrôlement, il n'était simplement pas possible de quitter Shinra et ceux qui essayaient devaient passer le rester de leur vie à dormir avec un oeil ouvert.

Et c'était vraiment _chiant_ parce que Cloud _détestait_ être un fantassin. Le travail suçait son énergie comme une succube – une succube plutôt mensongère avec la propagande politique, les avocats et les superviseurs qui ne fournissaient pas des conditions de travail décents à ceux de rang inférieur comme lui.

Le rêve d'être spécial dans les rang des SOLDAT était passé depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas ce que le destin avait mis en place pour lui, il était plutôt destiné à devoir supporter le rire d'Heidegger et le salaire de merde.

Ça l'avait frappé comme un météore, une épiphanie ne ressemblant à aucune autre, lorsqu'il avait vu les affiches et les annonces du Gold Saucer nouvellement construit, la terre de tout les divertissements connus et inconnus. C'était le signe avant-coureur d'un grand nombre de faillites liés au jeu, Cloud le savait, mais ce serait également le début de sa nouvelle carrière.

Course de chocobos.

Un cavalier décent pouvait mener une vie stable, et meilleur il était, plus grand était le nombre de Gil qu'il gagnait.

Cloud pouvait presque imaginer une petite mais jolie maison au bord de la Costa del Sol avec une belle vue sur la plage. Sa mère et lui pourraient vivre là-bas, loin du froid mordant de Nibelheim et de ses habitants. Elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de la sécurité de son fils dans une ville étrange et il n'aurait plus à se soucier de la vie de sa mère dans une ville ou tout le monde l'évitait.

Mais comment pourrait-il quitter la Shinra sans avoir besoin de craindre que les Turks ne le chassent lui et sa mère ?

La réponse à sa question vint avec l'affaire Mills, un compagnon fantassin qui avait toujours été obligé de faire la cuisine pour une raison ou une autre. Cloud le vit soupirer tristement au-dessus d'un sac qui avait été rapidement emballé. Il portait de vêtements décontractés.

Mills leva les yeux quand il entendit l'approche de Cloud.

« Yo, Strife. Tu sais l'heure ? »

« C'est huite heure. »

Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa curiosité pour l'apparence inhabituelle de l'autre et demanda directement, ne prenant pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.

« Ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai été déshonoré. » soupira Mills. « Je vais revenir vivre avec mes parents. Peux-tu croire cette merde ? »

Bien que Cloud était encore curieux – déshonoré ? Ce concept existait à Shinra ? - il laissa Mills seul, optant de partit à la recherche de réponses quelque part d'autre plutôt que de déranger son compagnon.

Sa recherche confirma rapidement que le concept existait bel et bien à Shinra. Apparemment, on ne pouvait pas quitter Shinra de son propre-gré, mais ils pouvaient nous faire virer pour une raison ou une autre, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas un acte de trahison pure et simple envers la société. Ça, c'était une autre histoire – plein de Turks, de SOLDAT, et un destin pire que la mort.

Intéressant. Très, _très_ intéressant.

* * *

Parce que les fantassins étaient au plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire – les concierges étant leurs supérieurs directs – Cloud était habitué à être chargé de toute sorte de tâches banales.

Par contre, aller chercher le café était nouveau.

« Ecoute, gamin- » commença un Turk roux.

« J'ai vingt-et-un an, » coupa monotonement Cloud.

« Félicitations, je m'en fous complètement.

Cloud n'aimait pas ce mec.

« Tseng aime son café noir avec une demi-cuillère à café de sucre. Compris ? Un demi. Un divisé par deux, demi. »

« Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je crois que je vous ai perdu à la moitié. »

Le Turk rit avait de cesser brusquement.

« Fais quelque chose de bizarre et tu es fini. »

 _J'ai été déshonoré,_ les mots de Mills restaient dans son esprit.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur. »

* * *

Cloud fit le café en y mettant un quart de cuillère à café de sucre.

* * *

Les Turks voulaient qu'il reste dans le bureau de Tseng, probablement pour être sûrs de lui faire payer cher s'il avait empoisonné le café ou quelque chose. Bien, plus de gens témoins de son échec.

L'actuel directeur des Turks, Tseng, regarda le café, hésitant à le siroter – on avait dit à Cloud que c'était parce qu'il était un fantassin. Lequel, euh, Rude ? - Mais lorsqu'il prit la première gorgée, il fronça les sourcils et Cloud se pencha un peu en avant.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce café... » réfléchit à haute-voix Tseng.

Cloud sentit beaucoup d'armes pointés sur son dos.

« Est-ce insuffisant ? Un peu... _amer_ , peut-être ? »

Comme la sensation que les jeunes ressentaient en ayant leurs rêves écrasés par la réalité ?

Cloud ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit la dernière parti à haute voix, momentanément distrait de son objectif premier – pas avant que Tseng ne lui lance un regard confus.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien, » répondit rapidement Cloud. « Juste un peu personnel, monsieur... »

Tseng n'insista pas. Il pensait que ce serait sans doute mieux de ne pas aborder le sujet et se racla la gorge.

« En tout cas, ce café est loin d'être insuffisant. C'est le meilleur que j'ai bu jusqu'à là, en fait. »

Tseng lui offrit un léger sourire et les armes n'étaient plus dirigées vers le dos de Cloud.

« Vous devrez dire à mes hommes comment vous avez fait. »

Cela aurait été une belle découverte que d'apprendre que le directeur des Turks étaient plus agréable que ce que disait la rumeur s'il n'avait pas ensuite reçu une recommandation et des tapes dans le dos des Turks dans la pièce _au lieu d'être renvoyé à la liberté_.

Peut-être que se faire renvoyer allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.


	2. Le chien

**Pour conduite déshonorante**

Promener le chien

* * *

Tous les deux jours, Cloud été appelé à aller faire le café de Tseng. Naturellement, il avait essayé de faire quelque chose de différent avec à chaque fois, mais pour une raison quelconque, Tseng les aimait tous même celui dans lequel il avait mis de _l'extrait de vanille_.

« Pourquoi aimez-vous autant mon café ? » décida-t-il de demander un jour, parce que cette parodie avait commencé trois semaines en arrière et qu'il n'était toujours pas expulsé de Shinra.

Tseng rit en sirotant lentement le café que Cloud lui avait apporté avec un contentement serein.

« Honnêtement, je n'étais pas vraiment une personne de café avant de vous trouver. Vous êtes juste fort, je suppose. »

Derrière le casque qu'il était forcé de porter en toute circonstances, les yeux de Cloud étaient sans vie.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une raison pour se faire renvoyer. Il n'était pas vraiment bon à rater intentionnellement : se foirer venait à lui naturellement.

Mais il n'eut plus besoin de réfléchir beaucoup plus parce que l'occasion parfaite se présentait.

« Hé, café-mec ! On a un boulot pour toi. »

Le roux – dont Cloud apprit que le nom était Reno – haussa les sourcils.

« Ça pourrait plutôt être une grosse pause. »

Sur le papier, il était écrit que le blond devait garder le chien de chasse de Rufus Shinra, Dark Nation – s'il avait la chance de demander quelque chose à Rufus Shinra, ce serait _pourquoi_ ? – après qu'il avait été libéré de l'aile médicale.

En gros, on lui demandait de promener le chien.

Reno lui adressait un immense sourire et Cloud se demandait s'il était authentique ou si c'était simplement parce qu'il profitait de la mort intérieur du plus petit. Il préférait amplement la dernière option.

Donc, maintenant, il marchait à côté de Dark Nation, tenant vaguement son collier et en ayant une conversation quelque peu unilatérale avec lui.

« Doit être agréable d'être le chien de Rufus, hein ? »

Il entendit un grognement en réponse.

« Tu sais, j'aurai aimé être son chien aussi. Au moins j'aurai eu une assurance. »

Dark Nation s'arrêta soudainement. Il tira sur sa laisse, voulant apparemment être libéré.

Bien sûr, la bonne chose à faire était de lui dire fermement et sévèrement non, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser en vrac dans une installation militaire à courir après tout ce qui pourrait attirer son attention.

Mais Cloud voulait se faire virer et personne n'allait être lui... Alors il lança un regard à Darl Nation et lui sourit avant de lâcher la laisse.

« Va courir, mon garçon. »

Les sons que Cloud entendait après le passage de Dark Nation était une musique à ses oreilles.

* * *

Cloud attendit que les fruits de son travail mûrissent, mais ils n'émergèrent même pas du sol. Il continuait à faire les mêmes tâches quotidiennes et personne n'était venu lui dire quoique ce soit. Pas _un seul_ coup d'oeil.

Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de voir une personne au cours des sept dernières années que lorsque Reno s'était présenté à l'une des stations dans lesquels il travail, mais le bonheur éprouvé disparu lorsque le roux lui remis un chèque – trois fois son salaire, une belle addition à ses maigres économies – avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et pourquoi personne de cette compagnie ne lui avait renvoyé à Nibelheim ?

« Un chèque, » répondit gentiment Reno. « Personnellement signé par le vice-président lui-même. »

Cloud essaya de se calmer de son mieux : il n'y avait aucune raison de voir ça de manière négative – il y avait encore de l'espoir.

« Est-ce un dernier chèque de paie ? »

« Euh... non ? »

Reno le regardait avec confusion, un sentiment mutuel parce que Cloud n'était pas foutrement mieux.

« VP pensait qu'il serait sympa de te rembourser d'avoir si bien pris soin de Dark Nation. Je jure que ce chien n'avait jamais été plus heureux. »

« Je l'ai laissé libre, » rappela Cloud. « dans une _base militaire_. »

« Exactement ! » s'écria Reno avec un éclat de rire, frappant légèrement l'épaule de Cloud. « Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. »

« Comment cette entreprise fonctionne, exactement ? » demanda Cloud, complètement perdu.

* * *

Le derrière du fauteuil du directeur Lazard lui faisait face lorsque Cloud entra dans le bureau. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus que le directeur se retourna – de façon plutôt spectaculaire.

« Je vous attendais, » commença Lazard.

« Vous m'avez demandé de venir. »

Cloud était fatigué et ils n'avaient même pas commencé.

« N'avez-vous jamais rêvé, Strife ? »

Lazard l'ignorait. Clairement.

« De quelque chose d'inaccessible, hors de portée. »

 _Toutes ma vie est faite de rêves inaccessibles,_ pensa Cloud.

« Parfois, » répondit-il à la place.

Lazard se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce, le regard de Cloud suivait le déplacement.

« J'ai, moi-même, beaucoup de rêves irréalisables, comme des SOLDATs qui ne feraient pas de dommages à la propriété à chaque mission, une douce mais froide vengeance ou encore une bonne tasse de café. »

Oh, Cloud savait où ça allait.

« J'ai entendu dire par certaines sources que vous faites une tasse de café décentes. »

Et voilà.

« Puis-je vous demander de le faire pour moi ? Pour quelque chose que les Turks ne pourraient jamais vous offrir. »

« Une assurance santé ? »

Cloud s'était ragaillardi à l'idée. Ces pilules contre le mal des transports étaient très chers. Il prendrait l'aide qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Lazard rit comme s'il avait entendu la blague la plus drôle qu'il avait entendu dans sa vie.

« Oh, vous êtes hilarant, mais non. Je parlais plutôt de missions réelles. »

« Bien sûr. »

Comment pourrait-il être si stupide de penser à obtenir quelque chose d'aussi précieux et vital qu'une assurance maladie venant de Shinra ?

« Ceci est ma carte, » déclara Lazard, mettant la carte dans la poche du haut de son uniforme avec un sourire agréable.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui. »

Et il ne le ferait jamais.

« Nous resterons en contact, » fut la réponse de Lazard, juste avant de le congédier pour prendre un appel.

En sortant du bureau de Lazard, Cloud se demandait si son supérieur allait lui courir après s'il ne se présentait plus jamais à son bureau.

« _Que veux-tu dire par ils ont à nouveau endommagés le canon ?_ »

Cloud conclut qu'il le ferait probablement si le bord désespéré de sa voix était une indication.


	3. Robots

**Pour conduite déshonorante**

Robots tests

* * *

« Je pensais que nous avions quelque chose de spécial, Strife, » déclara Reno en l'accompagnant au bureau de Tseng alors que son partenaire, Rude, hochait la tête pour affirmer son accord.

« Je fais du café pour les personnes au-dessus de moi par les rangs et les chèques de paie lorsqu'on le lui demande, » répondit Cloud. « Il n'y a rien de spécial à se sujet. »

« Tseng à des droits prioritaires sur toi. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Rude.

« Le seul qui a des droits sur moi est Heidegger. »

Et c'était une bien triste réalité. Reno et Rude frissonnèrent.

« ... D'ailleurs, que peut t'offrir SOLDAT que nous ne pouvons pas ? »

Rude se ragaillardit à la déclaration, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Une assurance maladie, » répondit amèrement Cloud.

Après des semaines de services café pour Lazard et Tseng, Cloud pouvait sentir l'hostilité des deux côtés – chacun le voulant à leur seul service.

C'était comme être coincé dans un triangle amoureux, sauf qu'ils se battaient pour son café et non pour lui en tant que personne.

* * *

Malgré leur intense rivalité, le département de maintenance publique et celui des armes étaient ceux qui travaillaient le plus ensemble – s'empruntant souvent les ressources dans une rare harmonie, inexistante avec d'autres départements rivaux.

Et c'était l'un de ces jours où le chef du département de développement des armes, Scarlet, demandait à Heidegger de lui prêter quelque fantassins pour tester ses dernières créations et Cloud faisait parti de ceux envoyés.

« Mec, j'adore être affecté ici, » murmura un fantassin à côté de lui. « Scarlet est belle lorsqu'elle nous gueule dessus, non, Strife ? »

« Je te connais ? » était la seule réponse de Cloud.

Avant que l'autre ne pourrait confirmer qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement – au moins, Cloud ne le connaissait pas, et c'était suffisant en soi – Scarlet les sépara en leur attribuant leurs tâches.

« ... et Strife, vous allez tester les roboguards. »

Elle leva les yeux de son presse-papiers, attendant que l'un des fantassins sans visage se faire connaître.

« Suivez-moi. »

Cloud entendit un « bâtard chanceux » venant de derrière lui alors qu'il suivait Scarlet en retenant difficilement un bâillement – Lazard l'avait gardé toute la nuit pour du café alors qu'il travaillait sur ses nombreuses piles de paperasses. ( Après avoir reçu de fortes louanges pour son café aux fraises, Cloud avait renoncé à essayer de le gâcher. )

Scarlet lui remit un microphone et un document après avoir atteint une zone où un énorme robot était entouré par d'autres plus petits.

« Nous testons l'Intelligence Artificielle des roboguards réguliers. Votre tâche consiste à commander ces instructions pendant qu'ils engagent le combat. Compris ? »

« Oui, madame. »

Il faudrait être un imbécile incompétent pour ne pas suivre ces simples instruc-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Il ne fit même pas attention lorsque Scarlet le laissa au milieu de roboguards se battant, reculant derrière une vitre de protection alors que les chercheurs enregistraient les données. Il pensa brièvement aux plages dorées de la Costa de Sol avant de revenir à la terre ferme et de commencer à dire les premières instructions. Il commença juste – ce serait trop suspect de se rater dès le début – jusqu'à atteindre la dernière commande et la plus importante, soulignée, en gras et en majuscule.

 **« NE PAS ATTAQUER LORSQUE LA QUEUE EST LEVEE »**

« Attaque lorsque la queue est levée, » commanda Cloud.

Les robots suivirent ses instructions et attaquèrent, se faisant immédiatement détruire par le plus grand après leur attaque.

 _Je ferai mieux d'emballer mes affaires,_ songea joyeusement Cloud en voyant les expressions sur le visage des Scarlet et des chercheurs qui restaient bouche-bée devant l'éradication de la moitié de leurs forces. _Je ne voudrai pas manquer le ferry._

« Idiot ! » s'exclama l'un des chercheurs.

Il attrapa le haut de Cloud et se mit à le secouer furieusement. Cloud était trop content de voir sa colère pour réagir.

« Tu nous coûtes des millions ! Des _millions_ ! »

« Est-ce que des excuses feront l'affaire ? »

« Non ! »

Cloud haussa les épaules, enlevant les mains du chercheurs de son corps.

« Oh, d'accord... »

Beaucoup de plaignirent à Scarlet pour qu'elle l'expulse de la société, mais elle portait une expression pensive sur son visage à la place de celle livide de tous ceux présents sauf Cloud : cela fit immédiatement peur au blond pour la suite.

« Les roboguards ont été _spécifiquement_ programmés pour ne pas suivre les commandes qui les mettraient en danger, » commença Scarlet. « ils ont été également programmés avec des informations sur nos autres armes ; donc attaquer à ce moment ne devrait même pas être une option. »

« Et pourtant, lorsque Strife leur a ordonné de le faire, ils se sont précipités pour suivre les commandes. Cela prouve que quelque chose dans l'IA ne fonctionne pas. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas rater, n'est-ce pas ? Vous faisiez bien avant maintenant. »

« Non, j'ai foiré, » insista Cloud, voyant où Scarlet se dirigeait avec son commentaire. « J'ai _horriblement_ foiré. »

Scarlet agita la main, ne prenant même pas la peine de vraiment faire attention à ses protestations.

« Pas besoin d'être si modeste. Je vais dire à Heidegger de vous donner une augmentation. »

Et avec ça, elle partit, ne laissant aucune chance à Cloud de renverser la situation.

Le fantassin un peu plus loin se plaignit bruyamment du fait que ce n'est pas juste que Cloud pouvait recevoir l'un des sourires de Scarlet, mais le blond ne faisait pas attention à ce sujet ; il était toujours incrédule de voir une si belle occasion enlever si cruellement de ses mains.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Pour l'instant, il n'y a que quatre chapitres de cette fiction. Espérons que l'auteur en ré-écrira d'autres ! Mais pour l'instant, je traduirai le dernier morceau et passerai sûrement à quelque chose d'autre...


	4. Coiffure

NdA : Et maintenant, quelque chose de complètement différent ( ou pas ).

* * *

 **Pour conduite déshonorante**

Le salon de coiffure

* * *

Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, songea Heidegger alors qu'il regardait le directeur des Turks et celui des SOLDATs interagir.

« Je vois que les Turks sont aussi privilégiés que jamais. »

« Et je vois que SOLDAT prend encore des morceaux de notre budget avec tant d'ardeur. »

... C'était comme observer deux chats qui se crachaient dessus avant le combat.

Lazard se contenta de sourire alors que ses yeux lançaient du poison. Tseng l'ignora, optant plutôt pour accueillir Heidegger alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de réunion.

 _Que prévoit-il ?_

Tseng avait toujours préféré de penser que lui et son département n'existait pas, alors reconnaître son existence maintenant était _très_ suspect.

« Heidegger, mon bon ami ! » cria Lazard en détournant l'attention d'Heidegger de Tseng - et il aurait pu jurer que ce dernier lançait un regard noir à l'autre. « j'ai une proposition à discuter avec toi. »

Lazard et lui ne parlaient jamais les uns avec les autres, non ? Non, Heidegger ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

« Si cela est à propos de cet événement " prenez-un-directeur-de-département-en-rendez-vous " ce vendredi soir, vous êtes en retard. Scarlet me l'a déjà demandé. »

Il valait mieux pour lui de prendre les devants avant que la situation ne devienne maladroite.

« Ce n'est... » commença Tseng.

« ... Pas cela, » termina Lazard.

Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur de voir une telle complicité dans la perplexité.

« Et puisque vous semblez déjà capable de finir les phrases de l'autre, je pense que vous pouvez vous tenir compagnie. »

Il fit semblant de se faire appeler par Reeve et les laissa. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que lui ne pas aimer Reeve était un _euphémisme_ , mais il pouvait facilement deviner que Lazard et Tseng ne ferait pas attention à son excuse dans leur état.

* * *

« Comme vous le savez, les injections de mako sont donnés jusqu'à ce que le corps atteigne un stade où il n'aurait plus besoin de s'améliorer jusqu'à un moment. Ils ont aussi des effets secondaires et le sujet a souvent besoin d'aide-soignant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feront rien qu'ils puisse regretter dans leur état. Donc, pour cette journée, vous surveillerez ce SOLDAT jusqu'à ce qu'il dégrise. »

« Est-ce cela que vous voyez comme des missions productives ? » demanda Cloud après avoir écouté l'exposé de Lazard. « Parce que je me sens dupé. »

Il s'attendit à quelque chose de plus... _Grand_. Puis, avec sa chance, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Lazard lui donnait toujours son agréable sourire et Cloud avait le sentiment insistant qu'il se faisait raillé.

* * *

Retrouver le SOLDAT en question n'était pas une mission bien compliquée ; apparemment Zack Fair était dans les rangs des SOLDATs connus. Le nom lui _semblait_ familier - Cloud l'avait probablement entendu dans les conversations entre deux passants.

Son objectif était... Entrain de faire des squats.

« Monsieur ? »

Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter qu'il était étrangement impressionnant de voir le SOLDAT faire des mouvements de bas en haut, de haut en bas, en ne semblant pas du tout se fatiguer ou se lasser.

Zack se retourna, soupirant de quelque chose ressemblait beaucoup à de la gêne alors qu'il lisait le document qui expliquait la présence de Cloud.

« Combien de fois ai-je besoin de dire à Lazard de ne pas envoyer l'un de vous ? Les injections ne me touchent plus. »

Adorable. Tout simplement adorable.

« Eh bien, je me suis déjà déplacé alors vous pourriez aussi bien tolérer ma présence. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait présent de passer son seul jour de congé comme _cela_ \- Cloud allait juste tellement ignorer les appels de Lazard. Au moins, Tseng avait la décence de ne pas demander ses services à ce genre de moments.

« Je contrôle mes actions, » insista Zack. « totalement sobre. »

Trente minutes plus tard, Zack proclama en hurlant son amour au casque de Cloud.

« Uh, totalement. » grogna Cloud, amusé alors qu'il rejeta les tentatives de Zack de caresser son casque.

Certes, Zack ne posait pas vraiment de problème. Cloud ne devait que le soutenir lorsqu'il se balançait légèrement sur une marche, puis l'écouter parler de tout et n'importe quoi. À en juger les histoires qu'il avait entendu, il semblait que Zack n'était pas le pire du lot ; d'autres SOLDATs étaient beaucoup moins dociles.

« Penses-tu que je serai chaud avec une coupe de Fade ? » demande soudainement Zack. « parc que je pense que je serait chaud avec une coupe Fade. »

« Ils ont leur points positifs, » réfléchit Cloud, en redressant encore une fois Zack.

« Mes amis pensent que je ressemblerai à un idiot, mais je leur dis merde. »

Un Fade serait ridicule avec les cheveux hérissés de Zack. Si jamais il faisait cela, il se regretterait sûrement lorsqu'il serait sobr-

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? » suggéra Cloud.

* * *

Cloud était, en fait, plutôt impressionné par lui-même en regardant son travail sur le crâne du brun.

La coup n'était pas mal, pas mal du tout. Etant donné qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, le résultat final était correct. Pourtant, Cloud était sûr que Zack serait énervé une fois qu'il aurait réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Cloud en _dépendait_.

« À quoi je ressemble ? » demanda Zack, encore un peu étourdi par les effets du mako.

« À un billet pour ma liberté, » répondit-il.

Zack cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Cloud décida de tenter à nouveau.

« Une star du rock ? »

« Cool. »

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Cloud avait déposé Zack dans son appartement, et alors qu'il n'avait plus entendu de signe de vie, le blond comptait les jours avant sa libération de cet enfer.

Quand un fantassin lui annonça que Zack le cherchait, Cloud savait qu'aujourd'hui était le bon.

« Hey ! » lui sourit Zack lorsque le plus petit arriva.

Cloud était confus. Peut-être que Zack était de ce groupe de personne qui cachait leur colère derrière une sourire ?

« Je t'ai cherché partout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ah oui, jouer les ignorants, un moyen sûr de mettre en colère la personne en face de lui. Jusqu'à ce que les bras de Zack s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Cloud se sentait paniqué, se demandant pourquoi le brun continuait à lui sourire.

« Je devais te remercier pour cette coiffure. »

Non. Non. Non. Non.

« N'es-tu pas en colère ? » demanda Cloud, tout à fait incrédule. « J'ai fait cela lorsque tu n'étais pas en possession de tes gestes, » insista-t-il, presque désespéré.

Si quelqu'un pouvait voir ses yeux derrière le casque, il aurait vu des yeux plein de plaidoyer.

« Nah, c'est cool. J'avais envie de me faire cette coiffure depuis un moment maintenant, mais j'ai toujours repoussé. Besoin de la poussée nécessaire. En outre, » dit-il en frappant légèrement Cloud sur l'épaule. « même si c'était une blague, je te pardonne. »

Pour l'amour de Dieu, maintenant il se sentait coupable.

« Je suis reconnaissant, mais je pense que je dois payer ma faute. »

Ça ne faisait pas parti du plan.

« J'ai parlé avec Lazard, et étant donné que ma nouvelle coupe a fait plus de publicité pour SOLDAT - mon fanclub à compte plus d'une centaine maintenant, une _centaine_ \- tout est bon. Tu gagneras même un peu plus de gil. »

 _Minerva me hait_. Peut-être que Zack changerait d'avis s'il restait axé sur ça.

Mais il semblait que ses efforts étaient inutiles : Zack restait toujours aussi sympathique.

« Sortons pour une pizza ! Je connais un bon endroit... »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Cloud se tourna vers le fantassin avec qui il partageait la chambre et dit ;

« Je crois que j'ai gagné... un ami ? »

Le fantassin lui sourit en lui donnant une tape fière dans le dos.

« Tu vois ? Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque tu arrêtes de faire de la merde pendant dix minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas le point. »

Le point était qu'il n'avait toujours pas été expulsé.

« L'amitié est _toujours_ le point, Strife. »


End file.
